


A Mutually Beneficial Proposal

by mskatej



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Somnophilia, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey’s heart is broken. Mike intends to mend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutually Beneficial Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always go to my beta and good friend thatotherperv. Without her I am nothing.
> 
> The dubcon tag relates to some of Mike’s behavior which occasionally teeters on the coercive side of eager. See also the somnophilia tag. If you’re concerned and would like plot details drop me a comment, I’ll happily elaborate.

Scottie didn’t stick around for long. A crying shame, because Harvey was genuinely, undeniably happy for about five minutes there, and the two of them seemed a good fit; so good it looked like they’d maybe even have a future. Sure, they bickered a lot – even more than Harvey and Mike do – but they also made each other laugh, and they related better than most couples, due to their shared obsession with work. 

For the month Scottie was in New York, living in Harvey’s apartment, Harvey’s mood was consistently good. He and Mike had drinks more than once; he even took Mike out for lunch one Friday, and Harvey’s edge, that sharp edge of his that cuts and stings a guy when he accidentally bumps into it all but disappeared. Mike started to get used to bouncing off this new, squidgy, happy Harvey, and for the first time since he met him he began to understand how much Harvey had been keeping close to his chest. Donna was right about Harvey not being as hard as Mike had assumed. His indifferent appearance was just that: an illusion to distract those closest to him from the truth – that he was lonely as hell. 

“Do you think they’ll get married?” Mike asked Rachel over Sunday morning coffee and croissants, after which he was struck with a truly intoxicating brainwave. “Oh my God, I could be his best man.”

Rachel pursed her lips in an indulgent smile but didn’t say a word.

“Well who the hell else is he gonna ask? Louis? I’m basically the guy’s only friend.”

“What about his brother?”

“ _Fuck_. I forgot about him.”

“You know for a guy with a photographic memory, your memory sucks.”

“Shut up, I think I still have a good chance.”

“Except that they’ve been dating for three weeks and Harvey’s relationship track record does not inspire much confidence that this will actually last.”

Mike dismissed her concerns with a scoff, but she was right. Scottie left.

And the worst thing about it was that it was all Mike’s fault. Indirectly, of course, but still, if Mike didn’t exist, or if Harvey didn’t know Mike, he and Scottie would still be together.

Because Harvey told Scottie their secret. And she couldn’t get past it. It wasn’t so much that she had a moral objection to the fraud, as it was the fearful realization that one day they’d all get caught, that Mike or Harvey or Jessica or all of them, would end up in prison. That Harvey had no plan for fixing the situation. That Harvey had no intention of letting Mike give up the law and find a new career. Mike appreciates Harvey’s belief in him but feels terrible about the way that belief lies at the core of Harvey’s current misery. 

Scottie couldn’t tolerate living a life with Harvey that involved turning a blind eye on a daily basis to such an enormous lie; that would require her complicity in Mike’s crime, while working in the firm and for the woman, who for all intents and purposes, condones it. Harvey didn’t tell Mike as much but Rachel intuited Scottie’s motivation for leaving, arguing that she must hold Harvey fully responsible for all of it, and unlike the rest of the people in on the secret Scottie doesn’t know Mike well enough to care about his passion and talent, and therefore can’t empathize with why Harvey and Jessica would take such a risk on his behalf. 

Harvey told Mike that she wanted him to break away from Jessica and start a new firm with her, Specter Scott; they’d rule the world and live happily ever after. Harvey laughed bitterly over the absurdity of this idea, but Mike recognized the truth in her proposal. Scottie loves him with all her heart, but it’s not unconditional. She can’t be with him while he continues to heedlessly break the law for the sake of a kid who’s got the brains and the wherewithal to do anything else he wants.

But Harvey chose Mike. 

And then Scottie was gone – LA apparently, senior partner in one of the city’s top law firms – and Harvey’s edge came back.

After she left Harvey’s walls went right up, and even though he won’t show it Mike knows his heart is broken. If there’s one thing he’s learned this past month it’s that Harvey isn’t as invulnerable as he lets on, only he doesn’t know how to lean on other people when he’s hurting so instead he keeps his pain bottled up inside. 

Harvey is lonely. 

Harvey is lonely because of Mike. 

And all Mike can think about is how he felt when he thought Rachel was going to leave him, how much worse he would have felt if she had: that must be how Harvey is feeling, but without the same ability Mike has to express himself. Or accept any help from the people in his life, like Mike and Donna, who care about him. 

There are no more lunches, no more celebratory drinks in the office after closing a case, no more treating Mike like a friend. Harvey works and works and works, and then he goes home and sleeps, and he runs and boxes and eats hotdogs and bangs beautiful women who mean nothing to him. He still banters with Mike and mentors him in his typically hands-off, demanding-as-fuck fashion. But that’s the extent of it. He won’t let Mike in and if Mike or Donna ever asks him how he’s doing he shuts them down. “I’m fine,” he says, swiftly changing the subject to something work-related.

Donna’s as frustrated about it all as Mike is, but she predicts Scottie will come back at some point; she says Scottie’ll realize that living without Harvey is much harder than living with Mike’s fraud and she’ll come back and Harvey will be happy again. The sad look in Donna’s eyes belie her words, but Mike clings to that prediction regardless, because he can’t see Harvey being with anyone else and goddammit he really does want to be his best man one day. 

~

They close a particularly difficult case on a warm, mid-September Friday, and it’s not so late that the evening is over (having just gone eight), but as far as Mike’s concerned it’s too early for Harvey to be left to his own devices. He’ll only hit the bars and seek comfort in the arms of a stranger, a course of action Mike disapproves of not because it’s Wrong but because it will ultimately make Harvey feel worse. Temporarily it might lift Harvey’s spirits but in the long run being with a woman who isn’t Scottie will just drive home to Harvey precisely what is missing from his life: a real connection. Tonight Mike won’t take no for an answer, so instead of suggesting Harvey has a drink with him he simply helps himself to Harvey’s whiskey and pours them each a few generous fingers.

Eyes narrowed, Harvey hesitates for several seconds before taking the glass out of Mike’s hand. “Who said you could drink my scotch?”

“We won. This is what we do.”

Harvey shakes his head, casting his eyes to the ground, but he doesn’t tell Mike to fuck off. This Mike considers progress, so he takes a seat on the couch.

“Sit down and hang out with me for a while,” he says, gesturing to the chair at his adjacent left. “This is not a tradition you can just forgo because you’re feeling sorry for yourself. I earned this drink.”

“That you did,” Harvey says. “Good work this week.”

“Thanks. Now let’s get wasted.”

Harvey raises an eyebrow, but he sits down, even smiling a little at the triumphant grin Mike flashes at him. And then he tips the entirety of his drink down his throat. 

“Fine, but I’m not feeling sorry for myself, and this?” He points his finger at Mike then at himself then at the decanter.“Is not even close to qualifying as a tradition.” He tops up his glass.

No point insisting on Harvey’s unhappiness, not when the entire point of this drink as far as Mike is concerned is to remedy that, so Mike steers the conversation towards topics with a more light-hearted bent, such as gossip about colleagues and clients, sports that Harvey follows, Star Trek (which occupies them for a good half hour) and, once the liquor has adequately loosened their tongues, sex. 

Not sex with Scottie, because Mike’s not an insensitive moron, more general ‘likes and dislikes’ type banter, in which Harvey reveals very little and Mike totally overshares, telling Harvey numerous details about himself that most people would probably consider TMI but which Harvey listens to with rapt amusement. Mike proceeds to let Harvey in on the fact that he likes it a little bit rough in the bedroom, that (much to Harvey’s delight) he enjoys both dominating Rachel and letting her take charge depending on his mood, and that he has a bit of an anal fixation. 

This last confession is followed by a long pause in which Harvey simply stares at Mike, maybe trying to figure out how exactly he’s supposed to interpret that, maybe waiting for Mike to clarify.

“Oh yeah?” Harvey says eventually.“Rachel’s into that?” There’s no mistaking the intrigue in Harvey’s voice, or the way his pupils dilate at the mere suggestion.

“Harvey,” Mike says. “Are you thinking about my girlfriend getting fucked in the ass right now?”

He doesn’t even have the grace to look guilty; his lips tip up at the corners and his eyes sparkle. “Yes I am.”

“I have a question.”

“What’s that?”

“Are you thinking about fucking her ass yourself or are you thinking about me doing it?”

The fast blink reveals Harvey’s surprise at Mike’s forthright line of questioning, but he recovers quickly, asking with a soft laugh, “Which answer would offend you more?”

Mike shakes his head. “Neither. Either way I win.”

“How do you win in the former scenario?”

“Because she’s my girlfriend and I get to fuck her whenever I want whereas you can only dream about it and envy me.”

Harvey smiles. 

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Which scenario were you imagining?”

He takes forever to respond and then he says, completely deadpan. “The latter.”

Mike grins, nods his head.“So I’ve learned something about you after all.”

“And what’s that?”

Mike points at him with both index fingers. “You’re a voyeur.”

Harvey nods his head in agreement. “I enjoy being watched too.”

Now there’s a thought. “Of course you do,” Mike says, his eyes dropping from Harvey’s face to travel the length of his body. This is a man who likes being looked at and who knows how to hold a person’s attention – he’s wearing his three-piece navy suit today, and although he took off his jacket forty minutes ago his vest and his white shirt are still buttoned up and his blue and silver tie is knotted firmly around his neck. The clothes he wears are tailored so beautifully they always look good on Harvey’s perfectly proportioned frame; he’s a walking advertisement for exquisite, masculine style: broad and slim with long legs, a pretty face and oodles of charisma. No wonder Rene adores him.

It’s possible Harvey can read Mike’s thoughts because his lips are quirked into a knowing smile, and he says, “Do you like to watch, Mike?”

He’s nodding before the words topple out of his mouth. “I do.”

That’s the moment his phone buzzes; he retrieves it from his pocket and sees Rachel’s name. 

“Speak of the devil,” he says to her.

“Where are you? And why are you talking about me?” 

“I’m having a drink with Harvey in his office. We were discussing…” Harvey widens his eyes at him. “Likes and dislikes. You, of course, were placed firmly in the ‘likes’ column.”

“I smell bullshit,” she replies.“What were you really talking about?”

Mike clears his throat, coughs and mutters, “Sex.”

“Mike! Please don’t discuss our sex life with Harvey, Jesus Christ.”

“Oh come on, he needed cheering up.”

“You are terrible,” she says but there’s laughter in her voice.

“Come join us. You’re still in the office right?”

“Yes, some of us actually have to work around here.”

“Pack it in, it’s scotch o’clock. And this stuff ain’t bad.”

Harvey scoffs at the understatement as he pours them both a fresh drink.

“Fine, I’ll see you in a minute. And stop talking about me.”

Mike hangs up and grins at Harvey. “She’s coming to join us. I hope you’ll be able to control yourself around her.”

“I think I’ll manage.”

~

Harvey has Rachel’s drink in hand by the time she walks into his office, giving it to her with a grin as she passes him. Slipping in next to Mike at the end of the couch closest to Harvey’s chair, she casts a curious eye on Harvey, who’s in a visibly better mood than he’s been in weeks. Not that Rachel has been around to observe this for herself, but Mike’s kept her apprised of Harvey’s progress, or more accurately lack of progress, so she’s well aware how strange it is for Harvey to be not only smiling like he’s something approaching happy again, but cracking jokes and handing around drinks.

“Looks like I have some catching up to do,” Rachel says.

“Drink, drink, drink,” Mike chants at her. She rolls her eyes and then takes a way too restrained and, quite frankly, girly sip of her scotch.

“Mm.” She makes eye contact with Harvey. “This is gorgeous.”

“It’s good isn’t it? Gift from a client – Glenmorangie Signet; can you taste the chocolate?”

“Yes, God, yes, it’s heavenly. I was not expecting something quite so sweet.”

“Are you people crazy? It’s not sweet and it doesn’t taste like chocolate.”

Instead of answering him Rachel pats Mike’s thigh.

~

A skilled and classy conversationalist with one stiff whiskey under her belt and a second in her hand, Rachel slips into the rhythm of Mike and Harvey’s banter with seamless ease: she’s witty, smart and respectably flirtatious.

Harvey is visibly delighted. 

It’s wonderful, and strange at the same time. They’ve never hung out like this before and it feels easy and comfortable, and a little risky. It fills Mike with hope and want, and something a bit like incredulity, his skin fizzing with warm, excited tension. The giddy pleasure that comes from socializing with his two favorite people is unlike anything he’s experienced before; it wasn’t like this with Trevor and Jenny, maybe because their relationships were all doomed, or because Trevor was the one with the girlfriend and Mike was the interloper. But Rachel and Harvey…Mike has them both and he’s never letting them go. It’s impossible to contain his smile, almost impossible to sit still, so he cordons Rachel’s hand in his lap and channels all his energy into fondling her fingers and palm.

There’s no earthly reason Mike should enjoy watching his girlfriend bond with Harvey quite this much. Harvey, sprawled in his chair with his legs open, tie still on but now loosened; he’s an invitation to an exclusive after-party, an expensive present begging to be unwrapped. 

Mike’s eyes slide south: the triangle of Harvey’s tie end peeks out the bottom of his vest and points to his crotch; his spread legs frame the view. Mike would make more of an effort to stop looking but it occurs to him that if he – mostly heterosexual and mostly perfectly capable of keeping his libido in check when he’s in Harvey’s presence (even though Harvey is pretty and sexy in ways Mike doesn’t typically associate with men) – if _Mike_ can’t stop gazing at the bulge, at the way Harvey’s pants have bunched up snug around his package, the way Harvey’s relaxed posture interferes with the precise, demure tailoring of his bespoke suit, the low lighting of the Specter office causing some serious eye-strain in Mike’s determined attempt to discern the shapes on display – then Rachel sure as hell must be doing the same thing. Because Rachel is also mostly heterosexual, Rachel loves sex, Rachel loves _cock_ , and Rachel has eyes. 

Mike can’t stop staring at Rachel either. She’s enjoying herself immensely, as giddy as Mike sometimes gets when he’s the focus of Harvey’s attention. In the past she’s pretended to be immune to Harvey’s charms, but Mike knows, he always knew, that’s it’s only because Harvey never made an effort to charm her. The thing is, Mike talks about them both so much they’ve got to be naturally imbued with a secondhand affection for each other; it’d be weird if they didn’t already kind of care about each other, in the same way you care about the family of your loved ones before you meet them. All they needed was some access.

Sexual attraction is brewing right before his eyes and it’s not a superficial thing. Sure, Harvey’s made the odd crack about Rachel’s hotness but he hasn’t given her personality any consideration until tonight. Mike’s the one who brought them together and now he gets to watch them connect. He smiles at the way they attempt to tamp down on their flirting, ensuring they don’t hold eye contact too long, doubtless out of respect for Mike. 

They needn’t worry.

A vision flashes through Mike’s head of him and Rachel at forty trawling creepy swingers parties for other couples to fuck, but he pushes it aside. Whatever he wants to happen right now, and he’s honestly not sure what that is yet, it’s very much Harvey-specific. Maybe it’s because Harvey’s been sad since Scottie left and that’s painful for Mike to contemplate; maybe this is Mike’s way of showing Harvey he isn’t alone. Maybe it’s because he and Rachel have the power to make Harvey feel loved and needed and it’s the least Mike can do. 

Rachel is laughing at Harvey’s impassioned defense of the movie _Clueless_ ; they’re even quoting it at each other, which makes it feel a little like she’s being initiated into Mike and Harvey’s club.

“Why should I listen to you anyway?” Rachel says. “You’re a virgin - who can’t drive.”

And in a disturbingly accurate impression of Alicia Silverstone, Harvey replies, “That was way harsh, Thai.”

Rachel doubles over with laughter and Mike shakes his head at Harvey. “Wow.”

“If you don’t have anything nice to say about _Clueless_ ,” Harvey says, narrowing his eyes at Mike. ”Then shut the fuck up.” 

“Hey I enjoy movies about hot teenage girls as much as the next pervert.”

“I’m with you, Harvey,” Rachel declares. “ _Clueless_ is a modern classic.”

Harvey nods in agreement and gives Rachel a sincere “Thank you” before turning his contemptuous gaze back on Mike, daring him to challenge them.

In truth, Mike couldn’t agree more, _Clueless_ is fucking awesome, but it’s way too much fun winding them up to admit as much.

“Says the girl who’s never actually seen a _real_ classic movie.”

“Snob,” Rachel says, giving him a shove. He laughs and, once he’s righted himself, throws his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. 

“Says the girl who won’t eat anything that isn’t ‘organic’ or ‘the most expensive.’” He gives her cheek a big, wet smooch that makes her squeal, but he doesn’t release her. He holds her close, thumb stroking the skin available to him at her throat, just above the neckline of her top. He kisses her cheek again, this time a sweeter, sexier kiss, and she responds with a smile and a squirm of pleasure. “I love you,” he murmurs.

Chancing a looking back towards Harvey, Mike’s pleased to find him with the barest hint of a smile on his face, dark eyes focused on them. 

Whispering into Rachel’s ear, “Come here,” with the hand slung over her shoulder Mike pushes at her jaw until she’s facing him. He leans in and presses his mouth to hers, slowly parting his lips and letting his tongue slip out to lick inside her mouth in a move he knows Harvey will see. 

For just a second Rachel kisses back, before pulling away and whispering, “Mike. We have company.”

His eyes flick over to Harvey again – Harvey who looks even more interested in what’s happening now than he did ten seconds ago. 

“Don’t mind me,” Harvey says, lips curving upwards.

“See?” Mike says to Rachel. “He doesn’t mind.” He grips her chin between his thumb and fingers and guides her face back around, kissing her again, deeper this time. She gives into it, allowing the kiss to last several seconds. 

Kissing Rachel always turns him on but Mike’s getting hard faster than usual with Harvey right there, quietly watching them. They break apart to breathe. 

Rachel’s got a shy look in her eyes like a part of her knows that doing this right now, in front of Harvey, is not only an act of sexual transgression unlike anything they’ve done together before, but an implicit invitation, and maybe she’s not ready for that. Maybe this is too much, too soon, too dangerous. 

Regardless, Mike’s pretty sure if he keeps pushing she’ll be receptive. She’s an open-minded lover, up for anything, good at prioritizing Mike’s wants and needs while never at the expense of her own; Mike’s pleasure is important to her, and if he makes it clear this is something he wants to do there’s no way she’ll reject it out of hand. Plus he’s doing her a favor – all going well, she’ll get into Harvey’s pants and who in their right mind would complain about that?

A glance at Harvey reassures him that his idea is pure brilliance. Harvey is gorgeous, and alluring, and this is one of those rare instances Mike has his undivided attention. For once Harvey’s got nowhere else to be.

Harvey’s eyes, full of hunger now, are roving all over Rachel’s body, lingering on her mouth, her breasts, her hips, her thighs imprisoned inside her pencil skirt. Fuck knows how women walk in those things but Mike’s grateful for their existence anyway. 

Quirking his body towards her and putting his weight on his hip, Mike kisses her again, this time with full intent: he’s turned on and he wants her to know it. He wants her to know that he’s not going to stop. A small, helpless moan escapes her lips when he presses his erection against her thigh, and when they part she looks like she might protest again, eyes darting from Mike to Harvey and back again. But she says nothing.

Mike slides his hand across her breasts and down her torso until it’s resting on her belly. Kissing the corner of her mouth, he says, “Do you want Harvey to kiss you?” He doesn’t bother checking to see Harvey’s reaction. He already knows Harvey’s game.

Breathing elevated and lips parted, Rachel’s eyes widen slightly. With a look to Harvey then back to Mike, she swallows, says, “Do _you_ want Harvey to kiss me?”

He nods.

Then he checks on Harvey, finds him staring at them intently, but Harvey doesn’t move. Not until Rachel turns towards him. She says nothing but the look in her eyes is apparently all the permission Harvey needs because he stands up and moves towards her, bending one leg to kneel on the couch, his calf flush against Rachel’s thigh. 

Mike holds his breath, unwilling to blink or make even a single sound so he doesn’t miss a second of what’s about to happen. When Harvey leans in and kisses her Mike groans a little and curls his fingers around his hard-on. 

A glimpse of Harvey’s tongue sliding against Rachel’s is so fucking sexy all Mike can do is rub himself through his pants and gape. Her body arches and her hand flies up to catch hold of Harvey’s neck. 

When they pause for breath Mike leans in to kiss her, catch the taste of Harvey on her lips, leave a trace of himself there for Harvey to enjoy, and then he shifts back to the edge of the couch to give them more room. Rachel slides over, pulling Harvey with her. 

As they kiss Harvey fondles Rachel’s breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples through her shirt and bra…and then he stops, and Mike can hear him panting into Rachel’s ear. Whispering something.

Mike freezes, eyes boring into Rachel as if he might be able to read Harvey’s lips through her head with his x-ray vision, but it’s no good. 

Her cheeks slacken, her face stills, she stops moving entirely so she isn’t distracted by any other sounds. Mike listens closely but can’t make out what Harvey’s saying, his whisper caressing the air, settling in an indistinct mist that by the time it reaches Mike’s ears is just a hiss of breath. Whatever Harvey’s saying makes Rachel’s eyes cross and her mouth fall open.

She turns her stunned face towards Mike, eyes wide with conspiratorial glee, only Mike didn’t hear what Harvey said so he can’t share in her excitement. He moves in closer, huffing out a breathy moan of lust. “What did he say?”

Her expression turns mischievous, like she’s delighted he’s not in on the secret, and Harvey just smiles at Mike, and then swivels Rachel’s head back towards him so he can kiss her some more. 

“Oh fuck you two, you’re killing me.” Mike throws his head back and starts massaging his dick again. 

Rachel wrestles with her pencil skirt, trying to hike it up her thighs so she can spread her legs and give Harvey access, but it’s too tight. Harvey hums and says, “That’s a very inconvenient skirt,” gliding a teasing hand across her pelvis just to reinforce the point. He reaches around behind her with both arms to unbutton and unzip her. “Let’s take it off.” 

“No,” she protests in a breathless and entirely unconvincing whine. “We can’t, not here.”

“No one’s here but us,” Harvey reassures her, abandoning the skirt and working on her shirt buttons instead. 

Rachel doesn’t stop him but she does say, “You can’t possibly know that.”

There’s a good chance there are people still in the office - it’s not unusual for lawyers to work into the early hours of the morning and it’s not even ten yet - but from where Mike’s sitting the place is in near darkness and he hasn’t seen another soul pass by Harvey’s office in more than an hour.

Harvey slips his fingers inside the cup of Rachel’s bra and pulls her breast free, leaning down and sucking her nipple into his mouth with a grunt of appreciation. Rachel’s high-pitched gasp tells Mike that Harvey’s using his teeth, and now Mike can see the peak of Harvey’s erection in his pants, straining to get out. And then he’s kissing Rachel again, a wetter, deeper, more passionate kiss then before, and that’s the point Rachel makes a decision, throws caution to the wind and commits to the moment. Her hands on Harvey’s vest, unbuttoning it quickly and without fumbling. He helps her by pulling at his tie as she goes for his shirt buttons. 

It’s all heading in the right direction, Harvey’s shirt half undone and a tantalizing triangle of skin on display, sex flushed and panting hard, until he has a change of heart.“Okay, fuck, we really can’t do this here.”

A spark of panic propels Mike forward, hand on Rachel’s still-exposed breast, just to show Harvey that it’s okay, that he’s willing to risk it. “Why not?” he says. “You said there’s no one here.”

Harvey gives Mike’s shoulder a squeeze. “There’s a hotel a block up the road, we’ll go there.”

Mike nods. “Yeah okay, that’s smart.” Better to be somewhere they know is private. If they end up regretting this at least it won’t be because Jessica caught them all having sex on the couch in Harvey’s office.

~

Rachel doesn’t talk much en route, and Mike worries that maybe she’s starting to have doubts, so he veers her away from the path of introspection, which can only lead to sensible, non-fun kinds of decisions, by starting a conversation about a case the three of them have been working on this week. He and Harvey have more to say than Rachel does but at least the subject matter commandeers her attention.

The hotel Harvey was referring to is somewhat disappointing: unflashy and inconspicuous, with patterned carpet in the lobby that hasn’t been replaced since the nineties, not at all like the hotels Mike imagines Harvey normally stays at when he’s out of town; three rather five stars, a little shabby round the edges, but on the bright side, it’s close and has vacancies. Harvey orders Mike and Rachel over to the waiting area of the lobby while he deals with the formalities at reception.

They sit on the couch, Rachel squirming in her seat, a livewire, crackling with nervous energy. “Mike,” she whispers. “What the hell are we doing?”

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay, Rach. It’s gonna be _great_.”

“This is crazy. You know this is crazy right?”

“Rachel, you’ve gotta trust me.” He’s not sure what he’ll do if she backs out now. It simply can’t happen. “I want this. You want this.”

“Do I?” She’s shaking her head, her brow knitted. “It isn’t too late to back out, and honestly, I’m worried. You like the idea now, but what about tomorrow? What about next week? What about a year from now? Jealousy is insidious, it can hit you long after the fact, work its dark magic on you in ways you’re not even aware of.”

“Dark magic? What are you, Dumbledore? Listen to me. I trust him. He’s only doing this because I want it. He’d never act on his attraction to you without my permission.”

“But why do you want it?”

“I don’t know. Because he’s lonely and sad and Scottie’s gone and it’s all my fault? Because I love him and it’ll make him happy? Because it’s hot? You can’t tell me you don’t want this, I was there. You were loving every minute of it.”

“It’s not that simple, Mike. If we do this it means I’ve had sex with someone else. That changes our relationship.”

“Why does that have to be a bad thing?”

“It doesn’t _have_ to be but it _might_ be. And it worries me that you’re not in the least bit concerned about that.”

“I’ll tell you why I’m not concerned – because you and Harvey are the two most important people in my life and I want you to be close to each other. You’re my family, you both are. You being together will make me happy.”

She raises an eyebrow. “I thought this was for Harvey.”

“It’s for all three of us.”

“But Mike you have to know I don’t have feelings for him.”

“That’s just it, I don’t mind if you do.”

She stills, holds his face in her hands, forces eye contact. “I don’t, Mike. I care about him only because he matters to you, beyond that I have no feelings whatsoever for Harvey.” She looks over at Harvey and Mike follows her gaze; he’s still at reception, slightly disheveled but even more attractive for it. “It’s just that he’s really…”

Mike huffs out a laugh. “Sexy. I know.” He leans in and kisses her cheek. “Tell me what he said to you back in the office.”

It must be a potent memory because Rachel sucks in a breath and holds it a few moments before releasing it in a fast sigh. “He said, ‘I’m gonna fuck you, and your boyfriend’s gonna watch.’”

“Oh Jesus. Fuck. What else?”

“He said he bet I’d look good with his cock in my mouth.” The thought of it makes Mike dizzy. “Then he said he bet you’d like that, he said ‘Mike’ll love seeing how well you take my cock’ and he was licking my ear while he said it, oh God.” She closes her eyes. She’s aroused again. Excellent.

“Look, Harvey got the room.” Harvey, room card in hand, nods toward the elevator bank. 

Mike stands up, pulling Rachel with him and they walk over to meet Harvey at the elevators.

~

Harvey, naturally, got them the best room in the hotel – apparently the honeymoon suite. It’s a long way off amazing but at least it’s roomy and the bed is a super-king. 

The moment the door is shut behind them Harvey grabs Rachel’s hand, tugs her towards him and backs her up against the door.

Mike stands beside them and watches them kiss, hungry and wet, and this time when Harvey reaches around and unzips Rachel’s skirt not a single objection is raised. When it’s pooled around her ankles Harvey drops to his knees and helps her step free of the skirt, before tossing it aside and pressing a hand up between her legs. Whatever she feels like, and Mike can imagine it perfectly, makes Harvey groan.

Mike tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “You wet, baby?”

She exhales in a rush of breath. “Yes.”

Harvey pulls the gusset aside, leans in and licks her. She gasps.

“Let Harvey take care of you,” Mike whispers. 

Christ Almighty now he’s inserting a finger into her, making her cry out. She’s so wet Mike can see the glisten on Harvey’s finger when he pulls it out, then pushes back inside her with two. Rachel thrusts her hips forward in a plea for more and Harvey gives it to her, fingers working steadily, tongue massaging her clit. 

And then he stops, stands up. “Come on.” He takes Rachel’s hand. “I want you on your back with your legs wide open so I can eat you out properly.”

Nodding and panting slightly, Rachel says, “Okay,” then lets Harvey lead her to the bed, Mike following them. 

Rachel and Harvey stand opposite each other on either side of the bed, and Mike positions himself at the foot of the bed, so they’ve all got a good view of each other. Rachel takes off her shoes and shrinks five inches; she’s going for it, no more doubts, this is really happening: Mike’s girlfriend can’t wait to get naked so she can get fucked by another man. She looks back and forth between Harvey and Mike and says, “Get undressed.”

Mike starts to strip. Harvey, too, although at a much more leisurely pace, and, unlike Mike, who lets his clothes fall to the floor in an undignified heap, Harvey lays his tie and vest and shirt over the back of the desk chair, all without ever taking his eyes off Mike and Rachel.

Rachel’s the first to be naked and she looks as glorious as ever, but Mike’s seen her like this umpteen times. He’ll never tire of looking at her body but on this particular occasion his focus is elsewhere: Harvey, who is currently taking off his socks, who’ll next be taking off his pants, who after that will take off his underwear. 

Is Rachel’s as rabidly curious as Mike is about what Harvey’s dick looks like?

Mike’s fine with being the first to reveal his cock – he has absolutely nothing to be shy about in that department and in fact he’s pretty excited about exposing himself to Harvey. He wants Harvey to see how big he is, how good his cock looks when it’s hard.

Mike shucks his boxers and stands up straight, smiling at Rachel’s reaction to his body – her eyes drop to his erection and her eyelids droop, her breathing shallows. 

Harvey’s reaction is equally gratifying. He stares at Mike’s cock for several seconds, licks his lips and pushes down his own boxers, his cock springing forth, jutting out in front of him. It’s long, thick and even-toned, flesh-colored at the root and tapering out into a rosy flush towards the tip, the helmet a deep shade of pink. He doesn’t manscape, much to Mike’s surprise, but that’s probably because he’s not at all hairy – his thighs look almost smooth and there’s very little fur on his balls. He’s hard enough already to slide easily inside someone, an eventuality Mike can hardly wait for. Thank God Harvey’s got a nice cock – a really fucking nice cock – big and stiff and sexy as hell. He glances at Rachel and grins at the way she swallows, transfixed by the sight of Harvey naked in front of her, a promise between his legs.

She is going to be one very satisfied woman later tonight. 

“You should suck Harvey’s cock,” Mike says. He wants to see it go inside something and what better destination than Rachel’s sweet mouth.

“Okay,” she replies, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards Harvey, eyes never wavering from her target. When she reaches him Harvey wraps a hand around the back of her head and guides her down onto his cock, pushing himself into her mouth and getting a slow rhythm going straight away. 

“Get on the bed, Mike,” Harvey says.

Mike mounts the bed and moves up close to the action, he can hear every little sound Harvey makes as he moves, hips gyrating in this insanely sensual rhythm, he’s so comfortable in his skin, so confident in his sexual prowess. He’s a joy to watch. It might on occasion drive Mike nuts but Harvey’s confidence is without a doubt one of the most attractive things about him and right now, naked and hard, using Mike’s girlfriend’s mouth to pleasure himself, not even a sliver of self-consciousness… _God_.

“Fuck…that’s good,” Harvey says, slowing down and easing her off. He leans down and rewards her with a kiss. “My turn.”

Urging Rachel onto her back, she scoots up to give Harvey room to join them on the bed, and then he settles in, fingering and sucking her pussy like he’s starving for it. Mike watches, riveted, and never stops stroking himself. 

Rachel plays with her breasts, pinching her hard nipples between her fingers and circling her hips with increasing speed as Harvey works her into a fervor. Mike’s seen Rachel orgasm many times, once at her own hand, the other times because of Mike; but seeing it from the outside, her face strained in ecstatic agony, all because of _Harvey_ …

Mike’s so close he almost gives in to his own desire to orgasm, but he catches himself in time and forces his hand still until his composure has returned. No way does he come before Harvey’s even fucked her.

Which looks to be about to happen. Harvey is putting on a condom, and then he’s holding Rachel’s bent legs open, thighs pushed up off the bed to give them a great view of her cunt, shiny with spit and arousal. Her bikini area is waxed smooth and her pubes are shorn close to her skin in a neat little triangle; she’s utterly gorgeous, gasping and sighing, staring down between their legs as Harvey rubs the head of his cock up and down her pussy, smearing the wetness around.

Pushing inside. 

“Can you see okay?” he asks Mike in a concerned voice, like it’s as important to Harvey that Mike sees everything as it is to Mike. 

“Yeah, I can see. Go deeper.” 

He does, and when he’s all the way in Rachel cries out.

“You like that?” Harvey says, pulling out and then thrusting all the way inside again, kissing her on the mouth.

Mike reclines on his side next to them and watches Harvey fuck his dick in and out of Rachel, her face stupid with bliss, both lost inside the pleasure of it; Harvey breathing hard against her mouth and cheek as he moves, his big cock in her warm, wet vagina… 

Switching positions at Harvey’s suggestion turns out to be as much for Mike’s benefit as theirs: Harvey sits on the bottom, his back supported by the pillows stacked against the headboard, with Rachel on top of him, her back to him so she’s facing outwards. Facing Mike. He can see everything, Harvey’s dick moving in and out of Rachel’s cunt, her parted lips, her exposed clit – dark, swollen and inviting. 

It occurs to Mike then that this might be a good time to involve himself. As it happens, licking a pussy while it’s getting fucked is one of his favorite recurring fantasies. Until now the opportunity to make it a reality has never presented itself. “Stop moving for a second,” he says, shifting closer and running his hands up and down Rachel’s inner thighs. He bends down and sucks her clit into his mouth; she moans loudly and he pulls back to draw breath and have another good look at the present in front of him. Not just Rachel but Harvey too, right there for him to taste should he dare take a chance. 

And there’s Harvey’s fingers, sliding over Rachel’s clit, touching the base of his cock and tracing the stretch of Rachel’s lips around him. He then drags those fingers across Mike’s lips and pushes them into his mouth. The shocked, desperate sound Rachel makes grabs Mike’s attention; he stares up at her rapt face as he fellates Harvey’s fingers, encouraged to make a bit of a show of it by her whimpering. Once they’re sucked clean of Rachel’s juice Harvey lays those wet fingers on Mike’s cheek, and then places his hand on top of Mike’s head.

If that’s not permission to do whatever the fuck he wants right now then Mike’s a real lawyer. He sinks beneath Harvey’s encouraging hand, lapping at Rachel’s clit and then working his way south until he reaches the base of Harvey’s cock. The heavy weight of the hand on his head and Harvey’s breathless groan gives Mike the confidence to continue; he’s ninety-nine percent certain that Harvey’s lack of protest means this is not just allowed but a desired outcome. So he goes down even further until he’s kissing and sucking on Harvey’s balls. 

“That’s good,” Harvey whispers into the air, gently pumping his hips and fisting his hand in Mike’s hair. “That’s good, Mike.”

“Oh my God, Mike, you dirty boy,” Rachel breathes out, her tone unmistakably approving. Meaning all three of them want this to continue, so he licks them both as thoroughly as he can, tonguing Rachel’s pussy, bathing Harvey’s balls in saliva and sucking kisses at his taint. And when Harvey spreads his legs wider in a clear invitation for Mike to delve further, he squeezes his tongue into Harvey’s crack just to get an even more intimate taste of him. 

Mike needs to come soon, and he wants it to happen at the same time Harvey has an orgasm. He’s pretty sure Harvey’s close so he pulls back and sits up on his knees, kissing Rachel’s nipples on his way up to her mouth. “Harvey, are you ready to come?”

“I could come.”

“Good because I can’t hold off much longer.”

“Okay, let me go first, with Harvey inside me,” Rachel says. “And then you both should come on my skin.”

“I like this plan,” Harvey replies. “Now turn around so you’re facing me and ride my dick to heaven.” 

Both Mike and Rachel crack up. “You did not just say that,” Rachel says, rising to a crouch and turning in his lap until she’s facing him.

“Come on,” Harvey urges with a grin, holding his cock upright with one hand and gripping her hip with the other, guiding her down until he’s inside her again. “You know it’s true.”

Arousal surging through him, Mike shakes his head. “So fucking cheesy,” he says but he can’t pretend he doesn’t love it.

They look so good together: their skin glistening with sweat and their eyes focused on each other, Rachel movements growing erratic as she closes in, and then she thumps the bed once with her fist and jams her forehead against Harvey’s as her orgasm shakes her apart. 

Several seconds later, after she’s recovered enough to understand English, Harvey lifts her lolling head from his shoulder and gives her an extremely thorough kiss on the mouth. “Fuck me you’re gorgeous,” Harvey says. His dick slips out of her and she topples to the side, collapsing onto the bed in a panting heap. 

“Thanks,” she mutters into the duvet.

“Yes, that’s it, stay just like that.” Spread-eagled on her tummy. “I wanna come all over your ass.”

“Oh yeah. Fuck yeah,” Mike whispers, watching Harvey toss the condom away, start fisting his cock, faster and faster, pointing it at Rachel’s ass. Mike jacks off too and he’s not far off at all, his impending orgasm warping his senses, begging him to up the stakes, make it better, stronger, more intense. Mike wants more, he wants it hotter, dirtier, more extreme, he wants to see how far they’re willing to go in their pursuit of pleasure. He reaches down with his free hand and pulls Rachel’s ass cheek aside, showing Harvey her little puckered starfish, the light of his life. “Hold her open for me,” he says, and Harvey obliges immediately, using both his hands to hold Rachel’s cheeks apart so Mike can finish off while looking at one of his favorite views. The pleasure peaks, slamming through Mike’s body, and the first spurt lands at the top of Rachel’s bottom and then slithers down her crack. Mike moves forward until his cock is touching her so the next wave spills out all over her asshole and then he smears it up and down with the head of his cock until she’s slick. He fucked Rachel’s ass last night for about fifteen minutes so pushing the head of his dick inside her again now won’t be too hazardous. It makes her gasp, but that’s definitely pleasure not pain, so he keeps pushing as his orgasm continues, shooting again right into her ass so when he pulls out it coats his dick, and he keeps fucking her until her ass and crack and his cock are covered in white mess. He slows down his thrusts as his orgasm peters off, although his cock will stay hard enough to do this for a minute or so more. That should give Harvey enough time to finish. 

Because Harvey’s transfixed by the sight of Mike coming in Rachel’s ass, panting and gasping, beating his cock fast and hard. He chokes out a breathless, “oh fuck me, uh” and then he’s coming too. All over Rachel’s ass and Mike’s lower belly and pelvis. Mike drags his fingers through the cream on his belly and brings them up to his mouth, making eye contact with Harvey as he sucks them clean. Harvey’s eyes flare with interest and Mike finally withdraws from Rachel’s body, his cock now spent, and falls onto his back to catch his breath. “That was amazing,” he whispers to the ceiling, vaguely aware that Harvey is also collapsed out of breath on the bed.

After a minute or so Harvey mutters, “I should go, let you two get some sleep.”

“What?” Rachel says, sitting upright.

“Don’t be stupid, Harvey,” Mike says. “This bed is huge, you’re sleeping here with us.”

“Yes, come on,” Rachel says, grabbing Harvey’s hand and attempting to pull him towards the top of the bed, his leaden weight making her attempt fruitless. “Help me shift him, Mike.”

With Mike’s help they manage to get a grumbling, uncooperative Harvey under the covers, and then it’s just a question of who sleeps where. Putting Rachel in the middle of them makes the most sense, given how she’s the one who enticed Harvey into the situation to begin with and boy-girl-boy is the least complicated arrangement, but it’ll never actually work. Mike might be a cuddler after sex but Rachel is most certainly not. She likes cuddling for a little while, sure, but the moment she’s ready to fall asleep she rolls away from Mike until no part of them is touching, because apparently she just can’t fall asleep with him crowding her. She is able to sleep in his arms in the mornings, after she’s already been asleep for hours and is at the point where it’s much harder to wake up than it is to stay under, so he does at least eventually get his cuddles. 

On the other hand, Mike can sleep anywhere, and he’d be more than happy to volunteer to be the filling in this sandwich. But given that Harvey is already edging into sleep and is practically impossible to move anyway the decision has been made for them. Harvey will sleep in the middle and hopefully he won’t mind being touched a lot.

As Rachel settles in on the other side of Harvey, her back flush against Harvey’s side, murmuring goodnight to them both, Mike drapes himself across Harvey’s body, running a hand all over Harvey’s torso and pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. 

It doesn’t seem to bother Harvey in the least; little pleased sounds rumble from his throat while Mike strokes him to sleep.

~

Mike wakes up first, the room still in darkness. He checks the clock and sees it’s 6:30, well past the time he and Rachel normally get up, although it’s Saturday today and on Saturdays Rachel lets him sleep in until nine (and on Sundays ten). He’s amused that both Rachel and Harvey are still fast asleep, their body clocks failing to wake them like Mike’s did, probably due to exhaustion after their workout last night. And at least it gives Mike a chance to admire how good they look lying naked next to each other. Rachel’s head lays on Harvey’s chest and she’s cradled in one of his arms. As sleeping positions go it’s pretty damn intimate, a laugh in the face of Rachel’s claim that she has no feelings whatsoever for Harvey. You don’t sleep in the arms of a man you have no feelings for. 

Smiling, Mike lifts the covers to have a peek at their naked bodies: Rachel’s leg is slung over Harvey’s thigh and Harvey’s cock lies flat on his belly, pointing at his chin. 

Mike stares at it for a while and tries to ignore the way his hand trembles with the urge to touch. But he can’t resist it, he needs to find out how hard that dick is. And then he’ll go back to sleep for a while and Harvey will be none the wiser. Reaching beneath the covers he wraps his hand around Harvey’s cock, finding it only mostly hard and in need of more attention. Squeeze-release, squeeze-release, until it’s as stiff as it was last night and Mike is too aroused to stop. He brings his hand up to his mouth and gives it a thorough lick, coating it in saliva and returning it, slowly moving it up and down and provoking these sexy little sounds from a still-sleeping Harvey that just go to show what Mike is doing is okay. 

Mike’s not sure at which exact point Harvey wakes; he was definitely still asleep when his hips started moving, a riveting sight if ever there was one and the reason Mike misses the moment Harvey’s eyes open. When he eventually remembers to check on Harvey’s facial expressions he finds Harvey looking straight at him, his eyes half open and his facial muscles slack with sleep and arousal.

“Sorry,” Mike whispers. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“No problem.”

“Good.”

It’s not long before the noise and the movement rouse Rachel from her slumber, and when she realizes what’s happening she sits upright and is soon transfixed by the sight of Mike’s hand stroking Harvey’s penis. 

Mike can’t read her expression and it vaguely occurs to him that this might be freaking her out. He hasn’t denied being sexually attracted to Harvey, nor remotely tried to hide that attraction since things kicked off last night, but neither he nor Rachel have explicitly acknowledged it. 

Although surely she must have noticed? Because while the threesome was ostensibly about Harvey and Rachel having sex with Mike watching, Mike practically had to beg her to go through with it, and on top of that she saw Mike licking Harvey’s balls. It’s possible she chalked all of it up to heat-of-the-moment bicuriosity, but now that she’s watching Mike’s efforts to establish his own sexual relationship with Harvey…Mike can see how that might be weird for her. It’s kind of weird for Mike.

Even so, the blissed out look on Harvey’s face and the slow, determined circling of his hips as he fucks Mike’s fist is so sexy Rachel’s got to be at least somewhat enjoying it.

A few more tugs and Harvey’s coming in Mike’s hand with a shuddery gasp and now Mike wants nothing more than to do Rachel the same favor. He climbs over Harvey’s sticky body and crawls into her arms, lining himself up and finding her pussy so wet he’s able to easily slide his hard dick all the way inside her. 

“Oh fuck you’re turned on,” he says, gasping.

She’s breathless too. “Well I did wake up to a porn show.”

Mike laughs. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

They come within a few minutes, and Mike falls back asleep.

~

Harvey manages to avoid any awkward morning-after conversations by getting dressed and leaving the hotel room while Mike and Rachel are still sleeping. Just as Mike’s wondering where the hell Harvey got to he receives a text:

_Room’s taken care of. See you Monday._

Rachel glowers at Mike’s phone. “He didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Classic Harvey.”

“Ungrateful sonofabitch.”

“That asshole,” Mike agrees, laughing. “The least we deserved was a thank you.”

~

They don’t have a serious conversation about what happened until Sunday. It’s late in the evening and they’re curled up on the couch watching reruns of _Seinfeld_ , when Rachel sits up and hits the mute button on the remote control.

“What’s it going to be like at work after what happened? You know Donna will figure it out straight away, without even being told. She’ll be able to tell just by looking at one of us. She reads minds, Mike.”

“She cannot read minds, Rachel. She might _guess_ but she won’t actually _know_ anything until one of us tells her.”

Rachel raises her palms. “It’s definitely not coming from me.”

“Me either,” Mike assures her. “But Harvey will tell her. He won’t outright say it but he won’t deny it when she guesses the truth, so yeah, I give us less than a day before Donna is lecturing us about our questionable life choices.”

Rachel groans. “She’ll hate me.”

“No she won’t. And why are we talking about what Donna’s gonna think of all this anyway? How are you feeling about it?”

Her eyes, twinkling with mirth, meet his, and she takes her time before responding. “Every time I think about it I get turned on.”

“Me too,” Mike says, grinning. “Would you like to do it again?”

“Um…” She makes a show of thinking about it. “I would not be opposed. Do you think…?”

“Harvey will want to?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know. I hope so. I’ll ask him.”

“Okay, but don’t mention sex. We wouldn’t want him to feel objectified now would we.”

“Oh of course not,” Mike says in a very serious voice.

“See if he wants to come over on Friday, I’ll cook us dinner, we’ll have some wine, see what happens.”

“Consider it done.”

~

It’s funny, Mike was expecting Harvey to act like nothing had happened, possibly even be standoffish with him, but while Harvey doesn’t exceed Mike’s expectations by outwardly acknowledging The Night, he is different. Not playing at quite the level of happiness he was at when Scottie was briefly his girlfriend, but definitely in higher spirits than he’s been in since she left. 

Is it possible Mike’s plan to make Harvey feel happy again actually worked?

On Monday and Tuesday Harvey doesn’t mention last Friday night once but he’s smiling more than usual, smiling at _Mike_ more than usual, and Mike wonders where his head’s at. Is his good mood down to nostalgia or is he looking forward to the next time he gets invited to join Mike and Rachel for a frolicking good night of fun and fantasy?

By close of play on Wednesday Mike’s anxious to get a definitive answer to that question. Rachel’s been nagging him to hurry up and ask Harvey out again, so he pushes his fear of rejection aside, waits until Donna’s gone for the day and catches Harvey in his office.

“Hey,” Harvey says without turning around. He’s putting a record on, which means he’ll be here a little while yet, which means it’s the ideal time for casual conversation. No need to rush anything, or be nervous; just play it cool and act like everything between them is normal.

“Hey so,” Mike starts, hands in his pockets and unsure whether or not to sit down or stay standing by the window. “Do you have plans this weekend?”

Harvey looks up. “Why?”

“Well if you’re not busy, would you like to come to Rachel’s place for dinner on Friday night?” The thump of his heart in his ears is so deafening Harvey must be able to hear it.

Harvey’s lips are perceptibly fighting a smile right now, but he manages to keep his expression serious, pausing for way too fucking long before giving Mike his answer. “Sure,” he says. “I’ll be there at nine.”

Mike grins. “I’ll tell Rachel the good news.”

~

Mike can’t wait for Friday night. It’s not just the thought of watching Harvey and Rachel again, or even participating more than he did the last time (which he is totally planning on doing), it’s that Harvey’s acceptance of the invitation signals the start of something more. Their relationships all changed last Friday, in a way there’s no coming back from, but what makes those changes good and positive and exciting is that all three of them seem to be okay with it. Harvey wants more as much as Mike wants more as much Rachel wants more. Harvey was invited into their relationship and he said yes.

Mike can’t wait for Friday night. And he can’t wait for whatever comes after that. Because now that he has both Harvey and Rachel and neither of them are going anywhere his future has never looked brighter.


End file.
